


Beards

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Kink, F/M, Reader Insert, Trichophilia, bearded Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean just found out that you're the one who is keeping him from shaving.He also just found out why.





	Beards

“What the- Where the _hell_ is my razor?”

“On the sink counter?”

“I’m not _stupid_ Sammy it isn’t there!” Dean was tearing apart the bathroom looking for it. “That’s the fourth damn time! I _just_ bought the damn thing yesterday, it wasn’t even out of the package yet. **What the hell is going on!?** ”

Dean had quite a nice beard growing. You smiled over the book you were reading. You may, or may not, have had something to do with the disappearing razors. “Sammy, you still heading out? Grab me a new god damn razor, _AGAIN_.”

After Sam had left, Dean sighed and sat down to eat some pie. “Oh pie, you never disappoint me.” He smiled. You got up to get a drink, and noticed he had crumbs in his beard. You stopped and brushed them off for him.

He looked up at you, your fingers still brushing crumbs out of his beard. “… _You_..”

You feigned shock “Me what?”

“ _You’re_ getting rid of my razors, aren’t you?”

“Moi?? Nooooo…”

“Why would you? My face is so _itchy_. I just want to shave it off.”

You bit your lip. “But.. it’s _majestic_..”

He got up from his chair, looking down at you. “Do you.. have a _beard_ kink?” He raised an eyebrow.

“…Maaybee…”

“Does it really look good?” He smirked, stroking his beard.

“ _Very_.” You shifted, rubbing your thighs together as you felt a yearning in your core. You wanted nothing more then to feel that beard against your skin.

He smiled, and went for your neck. At first just rubbing his beard all over your sensitive skin, causing you to giggle and try to push him away. Then he started kissing, and biting while he held you close.

He pulled away, his face very serious. You got worried that he regretted what just happened, that maybe things would get weird between you. That is until Dean picked up his phone and dialed Sam. “Hey Sammy?? No rush on that Razor.”


End file.
